


Doctor, Doctor give me the news (I got a bad case of loving you)

by AngelaChristian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Fetish, M/M, Male Solo, Spanking, UST, Virgin!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored while John isn't at home.<br/>teaser :<br/>Once he found an old picture of John from his time at the army on the notebook showing him in his uniform...<br/>then he needed to spent some time in the secret room of his mind-palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor give me the news (I got a bad case of loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes etc. belongs to BBC and Arthur Conan Doyle , I don't make money with this.

Boring. Extremely boring, like every Saturday when John was out on a date and Sherlock had to spend the evening on his own. Mrs. Hudson had complained about the odd noises coming from upstairs , so he couldn’t go on with his experiments on ballistics. And then there it was again, boredom, awful boredom. His brain needed something to do until it would explode with a loud bang or shrink into a blob and die a more silent death. Sherlock couldn’t stop pacing. He was running in circles, sitting down on the armchair, jumping on his feet again and started all over.

Then his eyes got caught by John’s notebook standing on the table in the sitting room. This might be entertaining after all; reading his e-mail or looking for new pictures of naked women that he had downloaded. He never understood why John liked them so much that he collected them in a hidden folder on his notebook or what appeal they would have to anybody at all. 

One night, when he couldn’t sleep he walked past John’s bedroom and heard sounds coming from inside. The door was ajar, so he could see inside without being seen. He stood there for a moment and watched John laying in his bed, starring at the screen while his hand was somewhere hidden under the blanket. From time to time he silently moaned or panted. His face looked flushed in the bluish light coming from the screen of the notebook. Sherlock’s own breath went faster until they were breathing in sync. He tried hard to be as quiet as possible, so John wouldn’t notice being secretly watched. The other man seemed to enjoy this a lot which felt odd to Sherlock, because to him this was just another annoying, and even embarrassing physical need that had to be satisfied from time to time. He felt that he was hard, too and quickly returned to his own room. There, he needed to spent some time in the secret room of his mind-palace.

Once he found an old picture of John from his time at the army on the notebook showing him in his uniform, looking like a soldier-pin-up; the sleeves of his unbuttoned kaki-shirt rolled up, the fabric stretching over muscular tanned arms, dog tags dangling over an also tanned muscular chest, a slim waist, narrow hips…and most likely a firm ass in his camouflage trousers. Sherlock had to look twice in order to be sure that this dashing looking blond man was really John, his grey sweater wearing John. Due to his eidetic memory he could still see it clearly in front of his mind’s eye. John.  
While he was sitting in the armchair, his hand had mysteriously moved down to his groin and started to rub over the tightening fabric of his trousers. He still could hear John’s soft moaning and remember the expression on his face.

He wanted to touch his perfect body, to feel his firm muscles pushing against his own body while John was laying on top of him. Sherlock moaned with closed eyes. Now, he was in the secret room of his mind palace together with John. He was the only other person who was allowed access.

He imagined John’s hand moving down to his lap and into his pants. “Oh John !…” he sighed. Then John pulled Sherlock’s trousers down and threw them on the floor. He kneeled down between his legs, like Sherlock had seen it be done by the women in the porn movies on John’s notebook. His lips were closed around his cock, while his hand was rubbing him.  
Sherlock’s breath went faster and faster. With closed eyes, he grabbed the soft piece of fabric that his hand touched and pulled it into his lap.  
John pushed him backwards onto the bed.  
“Please punish me for being a dirty whore !”, he panted. “And then fuck me hard.”  
John reached for the riding crop laying ready on the bed. “Turn around, I want to spank you, first.”, he ordered.  
Sherlock obeyed. He felt the riding crop hit his naked skin again and again, moaning with every hit.  
“Oh, John, hurt me, yes, I deserve it. I did really nasty things. I secretly watched you and then jerked off to it. I want you to blow me, to fuck me, to fuck you !”  
“And Lestrade, yes him too, he’s a damn sexy bastard, I would really like to fuck him on his office table right in front of everybody and then smoke a cigarette !”  
“And Moriarty, I want to rape that gay motherfucker !”  
“And you John, I wanted you since the first time I saw you, I can’t deny that anymore. Oh dear, … “ he panted.  
“I want to fuck fuck fuck !”, he yelled with tears in his eyes like an angry child having a tantrum, slapping his fists into the mattress.  
John empathically petted Sherlock’s head in order to calm him. “It’s ok. It’s ok. Relax.”, he said in a soft voice. Then he bent over sobbing Sherlock and kissed his neck. “Don’t be upset, I’m here.”  
Sherlock sat up and flinched. “My butt hurts.”  
John wrapped his arms around him and dandled him like a small child. “It’s ok, Sherlock.” He was the only person, who was able to understand him, even bizarre needs like that one. It was only good, when it started to hurt.

Panting, Sherlock returned to reality. He felt much better now, after…well…and opened his eyes.”Damn…”, he thought looking at John’s grey pullover and what he had done to it. John would be back soon, so he had to clean this mess up at once. He rushed to the bathroom and put the pullover into the washing machine, added washing powder and pushed the start button. When he turned around, he stumble into John, who had silently entered the bath room.

The Doctor gave him a surprised look. “Sherlock, do you know what time it is ??? Why for goods sake do you do the laundry in the middle of the night ? Couldn’t that wait until tomorrow ? “ He sounded angry. “By the way, isn’t that my grey pullover in there ???”  
“No it couldn’t. I accidently spilled acid over it during an experiment and by tomorrow it would be totally dissolved,” Sherlock lectured as if this was the most natural thing to happen on a Saturday evening and John was too stupid to understand that.  
John sighed. “Anyway, I’m tired. Don’t make any noise, ok !?”  
“He spilled acid over my pullover…” John thought, while walking to his room ”I wonder what else did he do while being on his own.” A week ago, he missed some underwear which mysteriously showed up under Sherlock’s bed. He had no idea how it got there, neither could Sherlock explain it. And now his pullover…John couldn’t understand why he suddenly was so keen on doing the laundry, not only his own, but especially the Doctor’s as well. Sherlock had never been much into housework. But maybe , he just worried too much about nothing.  
The end


End file.
